


Dick Grayson // The Boy in the Manor (Fanvid)

by soulofkonoha009



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofkonoha009/pseuds/soulofkonoha009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanvid for the fanfiction The Boy in the Manor by TheAlchemist'sDaughter and AmberSpirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Grayson // The Boy in the Manor (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy in the Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6187) by TheAlchemist'sDaughter and AmberSpirit. 



> You won't fully understand the vid without reading it so i command thee to go read the epic fic! xD

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8T3TqnXwZo&feature=channel_video_title


End file.
